An evening out
by Sheankelor
Summary: One shot.. Ikuko and Kenji get an evening without the kids...


Title: An evening out  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (naked)  
Genre: Romance/ Adult  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: R

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Kenji was coming home from work, and every step of the way he felt his excitement rising. Usagi and Shingo were supposed to be spending the night at their friends tonight. _'Ikuko and I will have the house to ourselves tonight. It has been so long since we didn't have to worry about the kids hearing us.'_ His mind pulled up different images of Ikuko enjoying a wonderful orgasm. Some with the moonlight glistening off her skin. Some with the lamp shining on her hair. Some of her in the bath. As he approached the door he told himself to calm down. Usagi and Shingo should still be home.

Ikuko was straightening the living room, and putting the final touches on the rest of the house. Smiling, she remembered how uncertain Usagi and Shingo were when they asked if they could go ahead to their friends. Usagi wanted to help Rei at the temple, and Shingo wanted to play video games over at his friend's. It took all she had not to reassure them so much that they thought she was too happy to see them go. She heard the front door open, and Kenji called out. "I'm home!" She called back "Welcome back!"

Kenji walked into the living room. He spotted Ikuko the moment he walked into the room, her smile lit up the room making him really feel at home. He tore his eyes away from her and glanced around the room. "Where are the kids? I didn't hear them answer."

He felt Ikuko's hands slide around his chest as she wrapped him in a hug. She answered him with her lips close to his cheek. "They've already gone." She kissed his cheek gently, and then trailed kisses over to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her as he drew her into a deeper kiss. His hand dropped down, cupped her bottom, and nestled her into him. Ikuko pulled him as close to her as possible. Raising his head from the kiss he looked down into her eyes. At that moment there was only one thought in his mind, getting Ikuko to the bedroom. Keeping his arms around her, he loosened his grip and started pulling her towards their room.

Ikuko felt warm and happy. It had been a long time since she had received a welcoming kiss like that. She finally noticed that Kenji was pulling her across the room. Focusing on his eyes, she knew where he was taking them. Although she wanted to give in, she also wanted supper. The last thing she wanted was her tummy to be growling while they were making love. That tended to break the mood. She gave the slightest resistance. Kenji stopped pulling her, and looked down at her, waiting. Reaching up she traced his cheekbone and jaw, breathlessly she said. "We need to eat supper, and I need to cook it still."

Kenji nuzzled her hand, dropping a kiss in the center of her palm. His head cleared slightly, and he realized that he also wanted food. The rest of her words finally sunk in. He had a surprise for her. He had made reservations at the Rose Garden for dinner. "Your not cooking tonight. We are going out. Come on and change." He released all but her hand, and pulled her to their room.

Ikuko let him. "We're going out?"

Kenji looked back and flashed her a smile. "Yes, we are going out. Without the kids." He opened their door, and pushed her in ahead of him. Ikuko untied her apron strings as she walked to the closet to pick out a different dress.

Kenji was there ahead of her. Holding the door shut, he faced her. In a happy voice he said, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." 

Ikuko saw his smiling face and did what he asked. Opening the closet, Kenji reached into the back. Pulling out a bag covered hanger, he turned back to her. "You can open your eyes now." When she did he continued. "Wear this please."

Ikuko reached out and took the hanger. Slowly she pulled off the bag. Under it was a beautiful blue tea-length dress. It had embroidery on the sweetheart neckline. The small puffed sleeves and the fitted waist had the same embroidery. She gently laid the dress on the bed and began to change.

Kenji was about to get the shoes out for the dress, but stopped as Ikuko removed her dress. All the excitement from earlier came back full force, and more. Practicing an amazing amount of restraint, he just watched her. _' At least she is not getting completely undressed.'_ His mind filled in all the areas still covered by cloth. He could see the swell of her breast and the curve of her bottom. He almost sighed with relief as she pulled the dress over her head. Then she looked over her shoulder at him. The smile on her face reminded where Usagi had inherited hers from. "Help me with the zipper?" Slowly, he walked over to her. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she presented him her back and the zipper. He started pulling the zipper up, trailing his fingers up her back as he did. When he was done he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

After the shudder finished passing through her, Ikuko spun around, causing the full skirts to flare out. When she came to a stop she was facing him. With her face flushed with excitement, she faced him. "Thank you Kenji-kun! It's wonderful."

_'I give up. We will just miss our reservations.'_ Kenji strode purposefully towards her. She was about to get out of that dress that fit her like a dream. He wanted to touch her where it was clinging.

Ikuko missed the change in his expression, she was looking at her feet. "Kenji, I can't wear it out. I don't have any shoes to match it." She looked crestfallen. She raised her eyes just in time to see Kenji reach out for her. Smiling, she danced away from him. "You were going to take me out to dinner first, remember Kenji-kun?" She danced away from him again. "And I need to change, I don't have the right shoes to wear with this dress." As she danced away from him one last time, Kenji stopped. "You are not changing." Sighing and pull himself back under control, he went to the closet and took out the shoes. "Here are the matching shoes."

Ikuko skipped over to him and took the shoes. "Thank you!!!!" She headed for the bedroom door. Turning back to him as she went through the door she looked him over. "If I'm this dressed up, you need to change. I'm going to fix my hair." With that she headed for the restroom.

Kenji sat on the bed and let out a sigh. _'Dinner. We need to go to dinner. After that...'_ He let his eyes trail over the bed, and a warm smile crossed his face. After that he would bring her home and have the fun of removing that dress as well as her underclothing. _'Just a little while longer.'_ He took deep breath to help calm down. _' Time to change.'_ Getting up, he went and got his suit out.

Dinner was wonderful. They had been talking about trying the Rose Garden for the past six months, but had never had a chance. Neither of them wanted to take the kids. The quiet atmosphere, strategically placed plants, and the lantern lights made them feel secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Kenji smiled, his request was honored. The roses around them were not the most elegant, but they were richly fragrant. Ikuko had stopped to smell them before sitting down, and now the smell wrapped them in a fragrant cloud. They slowly finished their dessert. Ikuko watched Kenji. She could feel the anticipation building. Looking at his hands, all she could think of was them stroking her body, long strokes from the nape of her neck to her hips. Then they would stroke up to her breasts and wrap around them, his fingers teasing her nipples. Shaking her head to dislodge the image, she focused back on him. In an attempt to calm down she started babbling. "I wonder how Usagi and Shingo are doing?"

Kenji felt slightly disappointed. The aroused look was leaving her face. He felt tempted to bring it back, but decided to wait till later. Instead he answered her. "I think they are having a lot of fun. Shingo is probably still playing video games, and Usagi is most likely reading all of Rei-chan's manga."

Ikuko watched his mouth as he spoke, and then ruthlessly cut off the image that was coming to mind.

With an effort they kept the conversation light until they were home, but as soon they walked in the door Kenji wrapped her back into his arms. There was no stopping him now. Ikuko looked up at him, then she initiated the kiss that started everything again. When it was over, they were back in their room. Kenji undid the zipper of her dress, and then let his hands splay across the small of her back. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her while he slide the dress off. Raising his head slightly he trailed his lips down her neck to her collar bone.

She caught her breath as his fingers started opening the catch of her bra. Letting it fall to the floor, he held her breast just the way she had imaged earlier. Her breath came out in a soft moan, it felt better than she remembered. Then he released her breast and she felt them trail down her body, starting small fires under her skin as they went. They stopped at the top of her panties. Then hooking his fingers through them he pulled them down. As he pulled them off her, he closed his mouth around her breast. She let out a louder moan.

Kenji stepped back for a moment and looked at Ikuko. She was completely naked in front of him, just the way he had wanted her when she was getting dressed. He removed his clothing while she laid down and stretched out on their bed. Smiling he climbed in next her. It was time to make another set of pictures for his mental picture gallery. Looking into her eyes, he pulled her up against him. She was looking right back into his eyes. Then smiling she spoke. "I love you, Kenji-kun." Her eyes drifted shut with pleasure as she soaked in the feel of him against her. As the feeling of rightness washed through him, damping the excitement for just a moment, he replied, "I love you, too." Then Ikuko trailed her finger down his front, and all the calmness was gone.


End file.
